Cartas de Guerra
by Gatita Malfoy94
Summary: Ninguna situación puede considerarse definitiva y el tiempo sigue inexorable su marcha, pero todavía el uso de la inteligencia puede ser un camino útil para lograr la paz y la felicidad entre los hombres.


Bueno, esta pequeña historia surge de la idea principal de un libro que hace un par de meses he comenzado a escribir y no pude mantener mi imaginación tranquila, por lo que tuve que derivar una historia para mi amor platónico Draco. Aunque me desagrade que cualquier chica que no sea yo esté con él, llegué a la conclusión de que Hermione es la mejor . Asique bueno, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomaré un instante para desvariar en historias que jamás sucederán y luego prometo dejarlos en donde estaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jamás se imaginaron viviendo en esa situación. Todos hablaban de una guerra que durante años sólo había sido de palabras hirientes y algunos ataques aislados, pero jamás imaginaron que llegaría el día en que tendrían que enfrentar los hechos. Jamás creyeron estar viviendo eso que hace muchos años atrás habían sufrido los judíos: el holocausto. Pero el destino no se paró a preguntarles si estaban listo para recibirlo, simplemente se presentó de forma casi inesperada, haciendo una entrada triunfal que dejó en total shock a quienes lo veían.

Aún nisiquiera habían terminado el colegio, eran unos niños y el peso de la continuidad de la mayor parte de la especie humana recaía sobre ellos. Qué difícil era pararse frente a cien mortífagos experimentados y esperar salir con vida. Pero durante unos largos tres meses lo habían logrado.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place se había vuelto el único lugar seguro, el único momento de paz que podrían tener. Siempre llena de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix que entraban unos pocos días para volver a salir en misiones cada vez más suicidas. Es extraño que justo él se encontrara en ese lugar. Un sangre pura, descendiente de uno de los linajes más antiguos, defendiendo con uñas y dientes a los muggles. Quien hubiese dicho hace un año atrás que Draco Malfoy se encontraría ayudando a los no mágicos, probablemente hubiese sido blanco de mil burlas. Y aquel que hubiese dicho que él se encontraría allí, tomado de la mano con Hermione Granger, habría sido golpeado, maldecido, tildado de loco e internado en San Mungo. Aunque a pesar de eso, hubiese tenido la razón.

Se encontraba disfrutando de los últimos momentos que tendría de paz junto a ella, la mujer de su vida, antes de que su padrino llegase para emprender el nuevo viaje a la mansión Malfoy y seguir fingiendo que odiaba a los muggles.

-¿Cómo crees que esté el clima afuera?- preguntó ella mirando un punto fijo en el tapiz de la pared.

-Estamos en Julio, debe ser una noche tan bella como tú- respondió él.

-Adulador- dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Realista, prefiero-le corrigió Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa-. ¿Me extrañarás castaña?

-Cada segundo desde que sueltes mi mano, hasta que vuelvas a juntarlas con las tuyas.

Se sumieron en un pacífico silencio otra vez. Sabían que cada vez que se separaban era posible que no volviesen a verse, y aún así habían decidido estar juntos. Eran agua y aceite, cuero y seda. Pero eran felices, a pesar de las peleas diarias sobre lo desordenado que era él y lo maniático de la personalidad de ella.

Snape llegó más serio que de costumbre. Esto alertó a los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- preguntó Lupin, esperando lo peor.

- Voldemort ha conseguido la varita de Sauco-dijo lentamente el ex profesor de pociones.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo paso en el lugar. Draco se paró de su lugar.

-Estoy listo Severus, no debemos dejar que pase más el tiempo- expresó el rubio.

Snape sólo asintió y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se despidió de los presentes. Draco lo siguió hacia la puerta, seguido por Hermione.

-Te escribiré, lo prometo-le dijo a ella, dándole un suave beso en el pelo mientras la abrazaba antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

Ya habían pasado por esa despedida unas 38 veces en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero aún así nunca podría acostumbrarse al sonido que hacía su corazon cuando el miedo lo comprimía.

-El volverá, siempre lo hace. Hierba mala nunca muere- le dijo Harry a su amiga dándole un abrazo de apoyo.

Ella sonrió levemente y subió las escaleras hasta la biblioteca. Era hora de sumergirse en su mundo para no perder la cordura.

Había pasado casi una semana desde su partida y aún no había tenido noticias de él. Era angustiante no saber si estaba bien, si Voldemort lo había descubierto y lo torturaba por su culpa. Sí, si algo le pasaba a él era su culpa, Draco sólo estaba allí porque se negaba a estar sin ella.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación levemente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Tienes una carta-dijo Ginny adentrándose en la habitación. Esas tres palabras pusieron a mil revoluciones su corazón. Su amiga le tendió el sobre y se fue, dándole el espacio que necesitaba para leerla.

Era de él, su pulcra letra podría reconocerla a mil kilómetros de distancia. Suavemente abrió el sobre y desdobló la carta.

_Querida Hermione_

_Sé que prometí escribirte pronto, pero no ha sido posible. Me han tenido viajando y haciendo averiguaciones sobre la Orden tal como si fuese un elfo doméstico (Creo que después de estos días consideraré seriamente afiliarme a la P.E.D.D.O.), y no he tenido más que tres o cuatro horas al día para comer, asearme y descansar mis músculos._

_Lamento decirte que te mentí esa noche que partí, el clima afuera era hermoso, pero jamás tanto como tú. He mirado las estrellas cada vez que he podido, deseando que te dijeran cuánto te extraño y cómo supongo que son egoístas no te lo han dicho, ¿verdad?. A veces me pregunto por qué se empeñan en estar por encima de todos, observando cada rincón del mundo y no son capaces de transmitir un simple mensaje._

_He tratado de escribir esta carta hace dos horas y aún no he podido dejar de divagar pensando en qué dirás cuando la leas._

_No todo es tan lindo como parece. Los tiempos cada vez son más oscuros y me he visto obligado a torturar a magos inocentes, y no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré evadir la tarea de cegar vidas. No quiero convertirme en mi padre. No quiero ser como él, pero debo seguir finjiendo que soy fiel a esta causa sin sentido. ¿Podrás perdonarme si llegase a manchar mi túnica con sangre de inocentes? No puedo evitar ver en a cara de cada muggle un rastro de ti, y el miedo de que algún día entre los prisioneros que lleguen a la mansión estés tu, no ha dejado de torturarme cada segundo desde que no estás para tomar mi mano y mantenerme atado a la realidad._

_Voy a contarte mi buena obra, para que no pienses que otra vez soy el dragón sin alma que conociste hace seis años atrás. Hemos salvado, Theo, Zabinni y yo a una niña muggle de un trágico destino. Ella pronto será una bruja, quizás sea tan inteligente como tú, y espero que puedas cuidarla y enseñarle lo que sabes. No pude evitar sacarla de allí aún sabiendo que eso podría costarme la vida. Ella debería estar llegando en unos días a casa, salúdala de mi parte._

_Recordándote que te amo y esperando que nunca dejes de amarme, debo terminar la carta antes de partir a Bulgaria. Si veo a Krum, lo saludaré de tu parte._

_No veo la hora de verte otra vez, castaña._

_Siempre tuyo, Draco._

-Siempre te amaré, Dragón- susurró ella al viento, antes de disponerse a escribir una pequeña contestación.


End file.
